


Tell Me I'm Good

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: “Oh my god,” he murmurs, “Youlikedthat.”“Yeah,” Shiro whispers, voice threadbare.Or: Shiro just really wants Keith to come on his face.





	Tell Me I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyriepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/gifts).



> Written for [Jill](https://twitter.com/EphemeraBlossom) who asked for Shiro with a praise kink + facials. Thank you so much for the prompt! ♥ 
> 
> And thanks to everyone on twitter who indulged my long, long whining about how there should be more facials fics in general. Let Keith come on Shiro's face!!!

Keith strokes himself like he’s running a race, his eyes dark as he looks at Shiro. It’s a compliment, really, knowing how desirable he is to Keith. But still, Shiro chuckles, low and quiet, as he reaches and brushes Keith’s hand aside, curling his hand around Keith’s cock instead. He strokes upward in a twisting curl he knows Keith likes. Keith’s breath is punched-out in a small little gasp when Shiro squeezes. 

“Let me take care of you, baby,” he says. 

Keith sighs, his hips rolling forward to meet the stroke of Shiro’s hand, large and firm around his cock, disappearing into the circle of his fist. 

“Think you can handle it?” Keith asks, and the gentle look in his eyes burns away to something darker, deeper, looking at Shiro like it’s a challenge. Something swoops and coils inside Shiro’s belly as he shuffles his way closer, a deep desire to do good, to _prove_ that he can do good.

“I can always handle you,” Shiro answers. He can always handle Keith. He can make it good for Keith. It’s all he wants. 

It isn’t the first time he’s touched Keith’s cock, far from it, but there’s always that fire burning inside him— what fuels him, that deep need to leave Keith begging. He shifts down, tugging on Keith’s cock and twisting his hand on the downstroke. 

“Yeah,” Keith whispers, faintly, as Shiro settles between Keith’s spread legs, leaning in to lick the head of his cock. Keith bites his lip around a smile, his hands lifting to cup the back of Shiro’s head. “Yeah,” he says again, softer than before, “Like that, Shiro. Good. More.” 

And Shiro can only ever obey him. He squirms closer and curls his mouth around Keith’s cock and suckles, his tongue laving along the underside, tracing over the flared crown. 

He’s always torn in these moments as to where to look—up at Keith, to watch his face, or down at his cock, watching his hand stroke over the velvet-smooth skin, watch the shift of skin over skin, the clench of his fingers around Keith. Nothing excites Shiro quite like watching and feeling Keith harden against his tongue, his fingertips, to feel the twitch of him in his mouth. But, also, nothing is more beautiful than Keith’s eyes, the way his lips turn red from biting, his cheeks flushed pink. 

Shiro settles, for now, on watching Keith’s face as he swallows around him, lets Keith’s cock slide across his tongue and into his mouth. He takes his time, goes slow— patience, after all— lets his tongue slide down the underside of Keith’s cock. He bobs, then twists around him as he pulls back off again. His hand curls around the base of his cock and squeezes. He does everything he can, intent and focused entirely on Keith— on the noises he makes. 

Keith makes a sound, hitching and pleased, and his fingers twist in Shiro’s hair, seeking an anchor. His fingertips scratch and scrub at the shorter, fuzzier bits of hair at the back of his neck and work their way up to the longer strands. Keith’s hand shifts and pushes the hair away from Shiro’s face entirely, pinning back his fringe with fingers curling, holding him— possessive in a way that’s always made Shiro feel cherished and safe rather than cornered. Keith pulls hard on his hair, yanks and drags him forward onto his cock, and Shiro’s quick to swallow around him with a pleased sound, suckling.

“You’re so good,” Keith praises, voice high and breathy, and he has no idea what those words do to Shiro. A shudder runs through him and he groans, pushing himself forward to slide his mouth down over Keith’s cock, suckling again. Keith tugs playfully on his hair, guiding him forward, and that makes Shiro shiver, too. Keith figured out pretty early on that Shiro likes his hair pulled, and it’s been over for him every since— he lets out a soft moan, something akin to a mewl, and Keith tugs his hair again in warning and in reward. 

Shiro backs off his cock enough to lick at the head with little kitten licks. He punctuates each with a little breath, addicted to that taste of Keith’s pre-come, his thumb sliding along the slick skin, dragging across the cockhead until he gets Keith to gasp quietly. Shiro smiles, pillows his lips down the length of his cock, the way he knows Keith likes, dragging tongue and lips and hot breath across sensitive skin, tracing the length and the base, nosing at his hip just to tease, kissing at the crease between hip and thigh, his inner thighs. He turns his head and nuzzles, smiling to himself at Keith’s pleased, but frustrated, groan. 

“ _Shiro,_ ” Keith moans, whining, and yanks on his hair in a way that sends electricity sparking through Shiro. “You can do better than that.” 

And he can. He can. He wants to. He wants to always be good, wants to always do the best he can for Keith— which is why he turns his head and kisses at the base of Keith’s cock again and then laps his tongue downwards, licking at his balls as he strokes him. Slick sounds between them, the sound of Shiro’s tongue and lips, his mouth, his heavy breath. Keith shifts and shivers around him, thighs quivering. 

Keith fingers twist through Shiro’s hair, tugging him closer. “Fuck,” he whispers, voice slurred with warmth, “You’re so good, Shiro.”

If he really wanted to drive Keith wild, he’d take his time, go slower, focus on every inch of Keith’s body, push him back and lift his hips to lick into him until he was shouting for Shiro to just fuck him, until his body was shivering and shuddering, body pliant and ready. Those are always some of Shiro’s favorite moments, holding Keith effortlessly in his hands, rendering him a shouting mess with only his mouth and fingers, pushing inside of him. 

He strokes him, slow and steady. Keith’s slick— with Shiro’s spit and his own pre-come beading at his cockhead. 

Keith’s groaning but he shifts up. His foot kicks very lightly at Shiro once he gets the right angle. “Come _on._ ” 

“I’m barely teasing you,” Shiro says with a smile he _knows_ is smug, leaning forward and letting Keith’s cock press against his lips, slide over his cheek as he nuzzles. “You got to be patient, baby.” 

“Hnng,” Keith grunts, flushed and frustrated and _so beautiful._ “Shiro.”

“Okay, okay,” Shiro chuckles as Keith pulls on his hair. 

He shifts forward to take him in his mouth again. He cups Keith’s hip and coaxes him up to thrust into him, and like that they set that pace. Keith takes control soon after, hips rocking up and hands pulling down so Shiro meets the upswing with his mouth, wet and welcoming. He keens at the feeling of it, addicted now to the sounds Keith makes— he looks up at him. His face is flushed, his mouth bite-swollen, eyes dark and promising. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers when their eyes meet, his name heavy on Keith’s tongue, like Shiro’s name is the only word he knows, the most important word he knows. Shiro feels warm all over, his entire body lighting up just from the sound of his name alone. 

Shiro knows Keith’s tells by now, knows the quiver of his thighs, the tension in his stomach, the way his gasps and groans start getting higher-pitched the more frenzied his movements get. Shiro knows when to pull off or to buckle down, to swallow around Keith’s come or to pull away completely to keep Keith right on that edge. 

He’s too slow today, though, too torn between what he wants— pushing Keith deeper and deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his throat, keening out softly when Keith moans and rocks harder into him. But then, thinking to himself that maybe he wants to take it longer, wants to lick into Keith until he’s wet and waiting, keep him on the edge until he’s ready to fuck him, he’s not sure—

But in that moment of indecision, he feels Keith coming just as Shiro’s pulling back, hand curled loose around him and stroking. Keith’s breath hitches and he gasps out Shiro’s name, hips rocking forward. Shiro’s mouth is open and slick, his face flushed, when he feels Keith’s come land on his face, across his mouth, his jaw, his cheeks. He gasps in a way he never has before, strained and unexpected. He feels the rush of it, the heat across his face, the taste on his lips when he licks them instinctively. 

“Shit,” Keith groans as soon as he’s back to himself, his teeth with that slight point, his eyes with that hint of yellow and purple— God, Shiro loves that part— and he’s sitting up enough to reach for Shiro properly, sliding his hair away from his face before it gets caught in the come that’s hit high on his cheekbone. “I’m sorry, Shiro. I didn’t—”

Shiro makes a pleading sound when Keith reaches out to wipe it away for him and Keith freezes, eyes wide. 

“ _Keith,_ ” Shiro whispers, because he isn’t sure if he’s going to be able to say it in words.

Comprehension dawns in Keith’s eyes and his hands become surer where they hold Shiro steady, fingers curled tight in his hair. The thumb, poised to swipe away the come on his cheek, stays away from the sticky mess all over Shiro’s face. 

“Oh my god,” he murmurs, “You _liked_ that.” 

“Yeah,” Shiro whispers, voice threadbare. 

Keith’s eyes burn Galra again as he dives at Shiro, shoving him backwards, pinning him down and kissing him hard. Shiro makes a small cry of surprise before kissing him back. Keith licks into his mouth, licks his own come off Shiro’s lips, kissing him biting-hard and edging desperation. Shiro keens, shivers at the attention as Keith tips his chin up and breaks the kiss just to lick over his face, tongue dragging over his cheek. His tongue and teeth skim across his jaw and Shiro shudders, gulping down air in a gasping, hurried breath. 

“You did that,” Keith whispers against his mouth, teeth dragging over the kiss-swollen bottom lip. He nibbles, sucking hard, tasting like come. “You did so good, Shiro. What you _do_ to me—”

“Keith,” Shiro answers as Keith noses at his jaw once he’s clean, nuzzling. 

“I’m going to do that again,” Keith says, a determined set to his jaw. “On purpose this time. Get me hard again.” 

He wriggles his hips against Shiro’s hip, pointedly, where his soft cock slides into the vee of his hip. Shiro laughs out, breathless, and grabs for him, cupping his hips and pulling him more flush against him. Shiro’s hard, on the edge of coming just from the friction of Keith’s hips— but it’s easier to focus on him, to make it good for him, to make it _perfect_ because that’s what Keith is and what Keith deserves. 

He lurches up to kiss Keith and sighs when Keith kisses him back, biting down hard on his bottom lip before soothing his tongue over it. He can taste Keith’s come on his tongue and that’s enough to make Shiro moan weakly and rock his hips forward, sliding his cock against Keith’s. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers, once they break the kiss again. Keith has him pinned down, rutting forward against him. Keith’s stamina is insane, his refractory period basically nonexistent, and this alone is enough that Shiro can feel Keith’s cock stirring where it’s pressed up against his skin. Shiro smiles at him, his entire body buzzing with the knowledge that _he’s_ the reason Keith can react this way. 

“Yeah,” Shiro says, hands lifting to curl in Keith’s hair, hold him close. “Baby, you’re so pretty.” 

“Maybe,” Keith relents, which is as close as he’ll ever get to accepting such a compliment from Shiro, especially in bed, but Shiro beams up at him anyway. Keith grunts, ducking his head to hide his smile, and rocks against his stomach, his cock sliding over him. 

Sure enough, in a time that still leaves Shiro wondering (it doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this, the relatively little time Keith needs to get hard again will still turn him on _and_ intimidate him), he feels Keith start to harden against him. He sighs out, dragging his hands down Keith’s back, letting his blunt nails drag across his skin in a way he knows will make Keith shiver. He gropes at his ass, fingertip sliding lower, pressing against his hole without pushing inward, just enough to get Keith to let out a delighted gasp. 

“So good, Shiro,” Keith whispers, back arching in a pleasing, beautiful curve, his cock hard against his stomach. Shiro shudders, delighted by the words, and is about to say something back when Keith grabs at Shiro’s shoulder and starts manhandling him into the position he wants. His eyes are dark and promising when he tells Shiro, “Be good and open your mouth for me.” 

There’s such a command to the words that Shiro is helpless. He lets Keith position him where he wants and groans softly when Keith’s fingers hook into his mouth and open it for him. His fingertips touch over his teeth, his tongue, the plump of his lips, exploring him like he was made for him. Maybe he was. Shiro greets Keith’s cock when Keith strokes himself once and presses forward to meet Shiro’s willing mouth. Shiro sighs and cups Keith’s hips, guiding him in. He suckles around him, suctions his mouth, makes himself wet and welcoming to the only person who matters. 

Together, they set that pace again, Keith’s fingers tangling up in Shiro’s hair and holding him steady as he rocks into him, fucking his mouth. Shiro keeps his mouth opened wide, obedient and good, blinking up at Keith, watching the way he bites his mouth, the way his eyes darken further, the flex and bow of his body over Shiro. 

“You look so good,” Keith tells him and something sparks inside Shiro. He blinks up at Keith because he can’t pull back to speak, doesn’t want to pull away from the heavy weight of Keith’s cock in his mouth, his lips stretched around the burn, his jaw aching. It’s good. It’s all so good. Keith is perfect and—

He digs his fingers down hard against Keith’s hips, jerking him forward so he’ll stroke deeper into his mouth. He almost chokes, but it’s worth it for the way Keith groans, his fingers flexing in Shiro’s hair. The friction is everything, the taste and feel of Keith, the power of his body flexing beneath his hands. He’s everything to Shiro, everything he could ever want. He breathes out harshly through his nose and squirms closer, trying to swallow around Keith’s cock, suctioning his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking around him if only to hear the hitch of Keith’s breath. 

“Fuck,” Keith gasps out, voice reedy and thin. “Show me, babe. You’re so good, god, your mouth—”

Shiro keens, eyes fluttering shut against the praise. He feels the flex of Keith’s hips, the grip on his hair. He feels Keith getting close. He pushes back from the cock, enough so he’s just suckling at the head, tongue swirling and teasing at the lip of his cockhead. 

“Fuck,” Keith curses, fingers flexing and tugging at his hair. “ _Shiro._ ” 

Shiro mewls his response, unwilling to pull away from his cock, even to say his name back— and he loves the way Keith’s name sounds in his mouth, almost as much as he loves the taste of Keith’s cock in his mouth. 

Keith starts pawing through his hair, fingers dragging and petting him. Shiro squirms happily, his cock hard now between his legs but ignored in favor of touching Keith, swallowing around Keith, looking up at Keith. 

“You’re so good at this,” Keith tells him, voice breathless and husky, “You want to be good for me, don’t you?” 

Shiro manages a little nod, lapping at Keith’s cock, one hand fisting at the base to hold him steady, so he won’t be able to pull away and miss his face when he comes. 

“Look at how perfect you are,” Keith continues, hair falling in those dark, deep eyes as he stares down at Shiro, gaze intense and possessive. His hands grip his hair tight, holding him steady. “Your hands. Your mouth, Shiro. _Your perfect mouth_.” 

It’s through the haze of pleasure he feels, shuddering at the words, that Shiro starts to realize that maybe the effect Keith’s words have on him aren’t quite so hidden from Keith as Shiro previously thought. He feels that spark of pride, though, uninhibited. He’s the one to make Keith feel this good, the one to draw these words from Keith. He’s the one to bring Keith to this edge, to taste and swallow around him— marked, undoubtedly, as Keith’s alone. 

“Baby,” he whispers, once he does draw the cock from his mouth, mouth parted slightly, eyes wide as he looks up at Keith. He starts stroking him off, his pace firm and dragging, the kind of touch he knows drives Keith over that edge. “Please. Come on my face. I need you. I need it.” 

“Yeah,” Keith says, voice utterly graveled out. He pulls on Shiro’s hair, angling his face. His hips are quivering. “You’ll be good for me. Don’t waste a single drop.”

Shiro whines out, eyes closing briefly as his hand flexes around Keith’s cock, thumb dragging over the thick heat in his hand. He pushes forward and laps his tongue over his cockhead, looking up at him a moment later. 

“ _Shiro._ ” 

Keith’s hand flexes one last time, and he pulls hard on Shiro’s head, forcing him back. A moment later, Shiro feels Keith’s cock twitch and pulse in his hand and then he’s coming. 

Shiro tries to keep his eyes open, to watch it, but nearly risks getting come right in his eye. He’s quick to close them after that, face slack as he lets the hot ropes of Keith’s come hit across his mouth, over his cheek, across one eye. Keith groans and Shiro strokes him through it, guides his cock to press against his cheek, smear up against his nose and to his forehead, covering every inch of him, marking him. _His._

“Keith,” he murmurs, his own voice sounding rough and raw, unsure what else to say. His face is sticky and sweet. He’s Keith’s. He’ll always be Keith’s. 

He feels Keith shifting, the soft sound he makes as he looks at Shiro. His hands gentle in his hair, smoothing it back. He feels Keith shift closer, about to kiss or wipe him clean and Shiro lets out a mournful sound.

“Wait,” he begs. 

“At least look at me. Let me see you,” Keith tells him, voice rough as he wipes his thumb unbearably gently across his eye, wiping the come away from his eyelashes. Shiro opens his eyes to look at Keith and finds him smiling— warm, yes, but heated in a way that promises more. 

“Good?” Shiro asks, quietly, then corrects, “Was I good?” 

“So good,” Keith praises, eyes dragging across his face. His pupils are blown wide, twinged purple and yellow as before, his smile hinting at the shadow of fangs. Shiro wants to be devoured. 

“… Do you think you could do it one more time?” Shiro asks, lifting his fingertips and touching his own jaw, smearing the come there, feeling the stickiness on his fingers. “I want— _Keith_ , I just—”

Keith leans in and kisses him, slow and gentle, mindful not to smear him too much. Shiro whimpers and bites at his lip, sucking it into his mouth and laving his tongue over him, licks into his mouth and sucks on his tongue like it’s his cock, just to prove how good he can be. Keith groans and lets out a soft sound, something almost like a whimper himself. 

“And you call me the insatiable one,” Keith mutters once he’s able to free himself. He blushes and gives Shiro a small smile. “Well. Get those pretty hands on me and get me hard again, if you want it that bad.” 

Shiro doesn’t need to be told twice, diving to get to Keith’s cock again, suckling it into his mouth and stroking him. At first, he’s only warming the cock in his mouth, soft and little as it is, and he loves that, too, loves having every inch of Keith. By the time Keith gets hard, rocking into Shiro’s eager mouth, and comes again across his face, Shiro is a sticky, exhausted mess with an aching jaw, but it’s worth it. 

Keith touches his face, drags his fingers through the mess. 

“Tell me I’m good?” Shiro asks, voice small, watches Keith pop his messy fingers into his mouth and taste himself, eyes dark and on Shiro.

“You’re so good. Nobody in this universe compares.” 

“Keith,” Shiro whines.

“You’re the _best_ ,” Keith whispers, cupping his face and licking into his mouth. “You’re perfect.” 

Shiro keens and kisses Keith, breathes out in slow pants when Keith reaches down and finally— finally— gets his hand on Shiro’s cock. He strokes him only a few times before Shiro comes with a groan. Keith pulls his hand up, sticky with Shiro’s come, and cups Shiro’s face with it, their come mixing together across the hot blush of Shiro’s cheek. 

Keith plays with him like that, fingers dragging and smoothing across Shiro’s skin, playing with the come. He pushes with his thumb, paints it across Shiro’s open, panting mouth. He presses his fingers into Shiro’s mouth until Shiro suckles obediently, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

“Perfect,” Keith murmurs, “You’re perfect, Shiro.” 

Shiro shudders, drinking down every drop that Keith feeds to him. When his face is finally clean, he breathes out a soft sigh and leans heavily against Keith’s forehead. Keith brushes his nose to his, mouth red and swollen and smiling. 

“Perfect,” Keith murmurs, kissing him. “You look good with my come on you.”

Shiro groans and doesn’t even bother disguising it. Keith nuzzles over his face, pressing soothing, sweet kisses all over his face. His words huff out in soft praises between each kiss and Shiro, slowly, melts against him, curling his arms around Keith in turn and holding him there. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighs and then blinks his eyes open to look at Keith, who’s smiling at him like he already knows what Shiro’s going to ask. “Do you… think you can do it one more time?”

Keith’s smile turns promising as he pushes Shiro down onto the bed. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream) // [Dreamwidth](https://stardropdream.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
